


My Dear

by DaveHarley (NedandChuck)



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, p much 100 percent pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedandChuck/pseuds/DaveHarley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternately: Five Times Liv and Ravi Call Each Other by Pet Names Before They're Dating, and One Time They do After<br/>(But My Dear is so much less of a mouthful)</p>
<p>Prompt: "are you still accepting ravioli prompts? if so: ravioli+terms of endearment :D i love your fics thank you!"</p>
<p>this is REALLY LATE and i am so sorry for that, I had a bit of writers block?? :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out for lame references to dumb things I like oops

I.

 

“ _Sweetheart,”_ Liv's voice drips with irony as she addresses her boss. “We really should be going, we don't want to keep my brother waiting.”

The suspect doesn't (heh) suspect a thing, but his eyes are slightly narrowed at how stiffly Ravi stands.

“Why yes, my dear,” Ravi replies, almost robotically. Liv can't tell if he's still reeling from the fact that not ten minutes ago she had kissed him to create a cover, or if he was just really nervous that the man in front of them may be a killer. Or maybe he's just a fantastically horrible actor. “Your brother is quite bad at waiting. Let's go.”

Liv can feel her smile turning more fake by the second, so she grabs Ravi's hand and yanks him towards the door.

“Oh my God,” he whispers once they're outside, his voice hoarse and shaking, gripping Liv's hand as they make their way back to the car. “That was terrifying. My heart is racing.”

The suspect bursts out of the shop shouting, “Hey you!” and interrupting what was going to be an amazing quip about how well she kissed, though her annoyance was overridden by fear.

“Yes?” Ravi's voice squeaks as the man storms down the street toward them.

“You forgot your umbrella.” He hands the item to Liv and smiles at them both. “And may I just say that the two of you are very cute together.”  
“Thank you?” it comes out as a question, but Liv can't bring herself to care as she and Ravi watch the man disappear back into his shop. She hears Ravi let out a breath of relief and herds him into the car before the guy can give them another heart attack.

(He turns out to not be the killer. He and Ravi keep in touch, and it reminds Liv a bit of something out of Pushing Daisies.)

 

II.

 

“ _Darling,”_ Ravi bats his eyelashes at her in the way they both know is sure to make Clive groan and hide his face in his hands. “Could you be ever so kind as to pass me those forceps?”

“These?” Liv holds them up before handing them over. “Sure, babe.” Ravi snorts at that one, and Clive snatches his case files off the counter.

It does serve him right for having to ask if the pair of them are dating. Maybe he had asked last week, and been completely uncertain when he had, but Liv and Ravi got an  _endless_ amount of teasing out of it, and they deserve to have fun with this. The amount of people to ask them if they are in a relationship is, by now, too many to count. Everyone they work with seems to ask, and Liv, at least, figures they should be allowed to make people who make the assumption uncomfortable.

It's not like she would really mind dating Ravi – ahem – it's just that she has many guy friends, and she hears the question everywhere she goes with any of them. Clive, Major, and even once her baby brother have been accused of being her boyfriend. (The latter, when corrected, followed his question up with a rather disturbing remark about 'keeping it in the family'.)

Ravi's the only one of them that is willing to make it a joke with her. Clive is too serious, and with Major it's too awkward.

“Sorry, dear,” she's snapped back to her senses as Ravi maneuvers around her.

“You know Clive left, right?”

“Hm? Yeah, I know, why?”

Liv frowns curiously at him. “No reason.”  


III.

 

“ _Dear,”_ Ravi mutters into her hair as she clutches his shirt and sobs into him. “It's alright, don't cry.”

“It was _terrifying,_ Rav,” her breath stutters around her words. “I thought he was going to kill you!”

“But I'm alright, see?” he pushes her back gently to show her. “Not even a little dead. No offense.”

Liv fights down her tears and stares at the spot the gun had been shoved into his chest and sucks in a breath. “I got tear stains all over your shirt.”

“It's alright,” Ravi laughs, looking down at the wet splotches on his shirt.

“But it's your Oxygen Magnesium shirt.” she's not really sure why she thinks he should be mad at her, but it probably has more to do with her arriving late to save him than a couple dots of water on his favorite shirt.

“It will survive this,” He says gently, tilting her chin up to look at him. “And so will I, I promise.”

“I'm sorry.”

“For what? You rescued me!” Ravi looks completely surprised, and Liv frowns. “And I'm sorry, but you looked _awesome._ ”

“But if I had come earlier-”

“Had you come earlier, I wouldn't have gathered evidence,” he waves his phone at her, the recording app still open. “It all worked out, Liv.”

“Weren't you scared?” she finally asks, because this whole time he had been comforting her, even though _he_ had almost died.

“Of course,” Ravi shrugs, “But I knew you were coming, because I trust you.”

“What if I hadn't,” Liv's brow furrows, “If I'd come too late?”

“Then that man would very probably not have gotten off so easily as just being arrested.” he chuckles, “The point is that you did come.”

Liv thumps her forehead back against his shoulder and mutters, “Don't almost die ever again.”

 

IV.

 

“ _Alright, Pumpkin,”_ Ravi was not expecting to have to attend to a sick Liv when Peyton called him on his day off. (He probably should have caught it from the background chant of, “I don't need a babysitter!!”) “Would you please lie down now?”

“Nooo,” Liv cries, pulling at his sweater and not moving from where she sat on the couch. “I want to go out, I need to find the serial killer before it's too late!”

Apparently Peyton had used cold medicine before she left, and the pills were  _super_ effective. He mentally kicks himself, because not only was that maybe one of his worse puns, but when he had a completely delirious coworker stuck to his waist, it was not the time to make Pokemon jokes.

“Liv, Clive called,” it gets her attention, but he still isn't completely sure where he's going with this. “He says that he needs you help _immediately._ That the only way you can help him solve the case is by going to sleep because, um...”

Before he can make any actual sense of his lie, he looks down to find Liv asleep, her face buried in the crook of his arm. When Ravi tries to pull away, she makes a soft noise of protest.

Two hours later, Peyton finds the two of them fast asleep on the couch. She may or may not snap a few blackmail pictures. (But she absolutely does.)

 

V.

 

“ _Oh, honey,”_ Liv laughs, holding the rat he's frantically looking for in her cupped palms. “I can't believe you lost our daughter.”

“Faith!” Ravi cries out, racing forward and letting their pet crawl onto his hand and up his arm. “I have no idea what happened, I must've left her cage door open when I went to get her food.”

He looks so pitiful that Liv can't actually bring herself to be upset with him. “It's alright, it happens sometimes. Usually to you.” Ravi looks up at her with wide, sorry eyes. “I just said it's okay, don't look at me like a kicked puppy.”

Wrinkling his nose at her, Ravi urges Faith toward the opening of her exercise ball. “I wasn't trying to look like a kicked puppy, that's just my face.” He touches his cheeks self consciously. As the two of them watch the rat run around the morgue in her little plastic ball, Ravi suddenly snorts.

“What now?”

“You called me honey. I felt like I was talking to a southern belle.”

“You lost our daughter.” Liv returns.

“Fair enough.”

 

+I.

 

“ _Love,”_ Ravi murmurs against her cheek, “You have to go the other way!”

Liv jerks her entire body with the game control, wiggling in his lap. It's still a little weird to be casually intimate with him, especially when he puts his face on her shoulder and laughs at her sorry attempts to follow his directions through the dumb game he brought over.

“You're ridiculous!” he cries out again, obviously trying not to laugh. “You ran into that exact trap the last three times.”

“I'm doing my best!” Liv argues, shoving the controller in his hand, “Just get me through this part yourself.”

Ravi shakes his head and hooks his chin over her shoulder, explaining how to get past the (stupid) lava pit.

“You only know how to do it because you've done it a million times before,” Liv mumbles, leaning back against his chest. “Dork.”

“Wow,” she's caught between a groan and a giggle as she prepares for the same spiel he gives every time she accuses him of being a dork. Or a nerd. (Or a loser). “Wow, peddle _lies_ much? I guess reprehensible dishonesty is all the rage with zombie morticians today.”

“You know that quoting that only makes you even more of a dork, right?” She elbows him in the ribs when he tries to start again.

“Hey, I'm being helpful here. I could always just walk your character into a vat of lava.”

“You're right, I should be nicer, sweetheart.” Liv says dryly.

“That's right, darling, but as I know that 'nice' is hard for you, I'll allow 'civil'.”

“ _Allow_ , dear?”

“Allow, pumpkin.” He checks his watch after the next save point. “Do you want to get dinner?”

“That sounds _nice_ , honey.”

“I'm glad you think so, love,” Ravi grins and gets that look in his eye that scares Liv a little, but at the same time makes her feel like her heart is beating at a normal pace, because it feels impossible that someone can still give her such a loving look. She kisses him soundly before standing up.

(The Look has intensified, and she has to leave the room to get her wallet before she does something stupid like propose something cheesy like staying home instead to kiss and play video games all night.  ~~ Or marriage ~~ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact! Once my sister and I were holding hands at a fair and some guy came up to me and asked if I wanted to win a prize for my girlfriend, and when we said we were sisters, he actually said "Keepin it in the family, eh?"
> 
> Send me more prompts at piemakingdeadwaking.tumblr.com/ask !!


End file.
